Heat makes us all crazy!
by kikkie
Summary: Long summary short, Yuna in heat, Auron a woman, Rikku pregnant and Wakka got kidnapped! Worst Tidus is caught in the middle of all this chaos! r18 for Mature and weirdness beyond words, plz no bad comments! if you dont like it dont read it! Tidus/Yuna, Rikku/Gippal, Lulu/Wakka and FemAurom/OC!


"Oh my holy mother Mary of all that is holy in the world." I thought to myself. _You all are going to be shocked to hear this but I am hiding from my girlfriend, Yuna. Shocked? Oh my friends it gets worse! Two months ago was our 1 year anniversary and she wanted to take our relationship to the next step. By next step she meant sex wise and I was okay with it. The night was quiet and romantic in my opinion we took it nice and slow, Yuna was beautiful and her skin was glowing, everything was fine….Till I learned from Rikku two days after that night that Al Bhed have this thing in the back of their head that causes them to acted perverted and want sex more, the worst part is that the females are more in heat then the males because they produce way to much hormones and if not satisfied they will get worse! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!? I mean I knew she is half an Al Bhed but I didn't know Al Bhed really had that much problems….Now that I think about it their clothes look kind of domitrix... But that my friends is not the problem here, when I learn about Yuna crazy sex drive I promised to help her out with it because if these needs are satisfied then they will go away like most females in heat. The problem here is the village, my friends, __**my dad and uncle or should I say aunty**__ and best part Yuna father! All of this will be explain, I promise you that. For now I need to stay hidden._

"Oh Tidy!?" _I know that voice…Its Yuna! And she was using my nickname too!_

"Tidy where did you run off too?" _Yuna asked, I know she could sense me in the room she was just playing around. Her heels clicked the floor as she slowly walked towards me. She knew I was hiding in the closet!_

"Oh Tidus, You know your horrible when it comes to Hide N Seek!" _And like that Yuna opened the sliding door and found me, like a child hiding from his mother because he knew he was in trouble. Yuna looks down at me and smiles, but it wasn't her sweet innocent smile, it was dark and evil with eyes filled with lust…it was hot! _

"Yuna please, right now I am not in the mood." _I tell this her but that doesn't stop her from entering the closet and then closing the doors. The closet wasn't so small, I could sleep in it if I wanted to. She sat next to me then started to nibble on my ear. I begin to blush_.

"Come on Tidus, there is no one nearby, I promise." _Yuna whispers in my ear. I can feel my pants getting tighter when she spoke. _

"Yuna you're going to make me lose it." _I tell her this but she does not stop, nor do I want her to stop. Her small soft finger, I could feel them on my cheek as they moved my chin towards her face. With a second notice she kissed me. I kiss her back with force and passion, I even slipped my tongue in here mouth. She wraps her tongue around mine as she starts to undo my pants belt. I forcefully pull down her mini shorts until they were off her, thank Yevon she was in her gun slinging outfit. Our lips never separated, even when both our bottoms were pulled off, leaving us bare on bottom. I could feel her heated entrance just begging me to enter and I was going to…till Lulu opened the closet doors, next to her was Kimarhi. Yuna and I froze in place, I could literally feel my erect slowly deflating as fear consumed my body._

"Kimarhi Kill Tidus now." _Kimarhi tells Lulu. Lulu nods her head, before he could pull out his spear I hop off of Yuna and bolted out the window, leaving my shorts and boxers. Sadly to say that Ronso is quick on his feet. I ran until I lose Kimarhi, which was by the beach. When I reach there I realized then I was not wearing anything on the bottom_.

"Oh thank god no one is here." _I said out loud, sadly I was not alone. In the corner of my eyes was HIM, my father Jecht! And with him was a black haired woman wearing a black leotard with tall boots that went up to her thighs and a red coat that covered her back side. She wore black sun glasses that almost covered her eyes, her long black hair that was almost to her bum was in a ponytail. Her lips were scarlet red and one of her eyes were sewed closed. If you haven't figured it out yet, it was __**Auron**__…kinda. It's a long story!_

"What happened to your pants and undergarments?" Auron asked me.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't happen to have something on you for this?" _I asked them both. My father laughed at me, Auron on the other hand actually did something. She walks over to a small near the boarding bridge, she goes inside, come out holding a pair of dark brown pants. She gives them to me and I put them on. _

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"I was here to enjoy the peace and quiet, your father came to annoy me." Auron says.

"Hey! Now that you're a babe and all I worry that a guy might come and steal you away!" _My father says. I could tell that Auron just wanted to punch his lights out._

"Just because I take the form of a woman does not make one, Yuna will fix this problem eventually." Auron tells my dad. My dad laughter gets louder.

"Yea, but until then you're going to be peeing siting down!" Jecht laughed. Auron scratches her head in annoyance. Auron looks at then asks:

"Since I am a defenseless girl could you walk me home Tidus." _Auron asked me. I nod my head yes. Auron wasted no time in leaving my father alone on the beach to practice his blitz ball training. As we walked I had to ask Auron:_

"Is it just me or has my old man been acting a bit weird around you?" I asked.

"No, Lord Braska sees it too." Auron answered. "Ever since Yuna had pulled our souls out of the farplane we've have been slowly regaining a human shell. Soon we will be human again…and there will be no turning back expect for death." Auron tells me.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked him. Auron took a deep sigh.

"What was going through her head when she summoned me here?" _Auron asked me but I could not give her a straight answer. I hate to say it but I was staring at her chest, their bigger then lulus! By the time we made it to the village there was no time for rest, we both heard a loud scream then ran. We both ran towards the scream, we were shocked at what we saw. _

"**PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT WAKKA!"**

_I know that voice! It was Lulu's and she was being held down by two pink Flans!?...wait….what do __**Pink Flans**__ do again? Have I even faced a pink Flan before!? NEVERMIND THAT! They were holding down Lulu so I charged at both of them, easily enough I slashed the one on her right with easy, Auron took care of the one to her left. Lulu quickly gets to her feet and head towards the temple._

"WAKKA!" _She shouts as she runs with Auron and I behind her. When we got into the temple all I could think of was __**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING**__!? A woman in a dark long sleeve dress that when all the way to the floor don't was staring down at all of us. She was standing at the top of the stair case, right by the entrance to the guardian's trails. She had white hair that moved around like tentacles in water, her pupils were yellow with a red dot in the middle and her skin was blue, WHO WAS THIS CHICK!? I looked at one of the strands of her hair and notice it was hold a body….WAKKA!? I was about to charge the woman but Yuna ran in front of me and stopped me. She was in her gun outfit and alongside her were the other two gullwings. I stood next to Yuna then got into a fighting stance. Lulu at the moment was screaming her head off._

"You evil Succubus how dare you steal my husband from me!" Lulu shouted at the woman. The woman smiled at her then spoke:

"But dear…did you not wish for him to go away?" _The woman asked. "You told me, from your own lips that you wished you never married him." I could hear Yuna gasp as she loos back to Lulu. Lulu looked down to the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. The woman rolled her eyes to us:_

"If you want your husband back then you will meet me in Luca." _The woman tells us before fading into thin air, along with Wakka. Yuna shot a couple of bullets at her but it was too late._

"But before I leave…" We heard her voice again. "I have a little surprise for you all outside, so enjoy." _With that said, Yuna and I were the first ones to run out the temple and sees a 3 purple bahaumt giants in the middle of the village causing chaos. Yuna pulls out both of her guns:_

"I'll take the one on the right, you take the left then we'll finish the middle one off!" _I tell her. Yuna nods then charges. In the old days I would have told Yuna to stay behind me when I fought a fiend, now she doesn't need me anymore. I charges at the fiend with full speed, with brotherhood in my hand there was no doubt I could not take this guy out with one strike. Before he could even notice me I already had cut him in two. I looked back to see how Yuna was doing. She was partially flying in the air shooting the giant nonstop till it fell down. The last one was taken down by Auron, even in a new body Auron could still kick ass! When we were done we rushed back into the temple only to find a crying Lulu hovering over two beat up gullwings and an injured ronso._

**Kikkie: hope you like it, I know it says cross over but we all know it takes place in the same world! No bad comments plz!**


End file.
